Os Amantes de Konoha
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Romance entre Neji e Ten Ten. O coração de Ten Ten sofre pela indiferença de Neji, entretanto chega o dia em que precisa revelar seus sentimentos... Fic para quem gosta de romances açucarados!


Por Leona-EBM

Os Amantes de Konoha

"_Amor é encontrar a si próprio, é terminar a busca por si mesmo.  
É encontrar alguém que se enquadre perfeitamente a você, que lhe  
permita as maiores loucuras, lhe poupe de qualquer medo  
ou constrangimento... que lhe permita ser você mesmo".   
(Guimarães Rosa)_

Mais uma Kunai havia sido lançada e acertado o alvo perfeitamente. Ten Ten estava treinando sozinha naquela tarde de verão. Suas roupas estavam molhadas de suor e seu cabelo estava começando a ficar desarrumando, apesar das densas fitas que os prendiam, quebrando seus fios. Ela sabia que não poderia ser bela e forte, sabia que teria de abdicar de algumas coisas femininas para se tornar o que queria.

A jovem aprendiz pegou um velho pergaminho e o abriu lentamente concentrando seu chakra na ponta dos dedos, e num piscar de olhos retirou uma espada prateada dentro do pergaminho e no segundo seguinte retirou várias armas e começou a disparar na direção do alvo de madeira. Em alguns segundos o alvo estava completamente destruído e o chão estava cheio de buracos, acompanhado de dezenas de armas espalhadas.

- "Ainda não é o suficiente..." – pensou Ten Ten., vendo que o seu poder não era suficiente – "O que adianta ter tantas armas se meu taijtusu é precário, eu não tenho tanta velocidade como Lee ou Neji... Também não possuo um bom controle de chakra. Eu sou uma fraude, nunca irei ser forte como Tsunade..." – pensou, caindo de joelhos na terra fofa, sentindo o sol castigar suas costas.

Suas pálpebras foram fechando lentamente e sua cabeça repousou na terra. Sua respiração começou a se normalizar aos poucos e seus músculos foram relaxando. No entanto, seu descanso não foi longo, pois Lee acabara de se aproximar da jovem Ten Ten.

- Boa tarde, Ten Ten. Que dia lindo para treinar não? Eu irei dar duzentas voltas pelo campo e depois irei fazer dois mil agachamentos! – disse Lee, com um entusiasmo que nenhum humano comum teria. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. E então, o jovem sobrancelhudo estendeu sua mão e levantou seu dedão, fazendo um sinal de "tudo bem", "beleza", era assim que começava seu treino, sempre bem humorado.

Ten Ten levantou-se, sentindo seu corpo fraco, estava treinando desde madrugada. Estava ansiosa para melhorar suas habilidades, mas sabia que não seria fácil e nem de um dia para outro, mas mesmo assim teria que continuar treinar arduamente, para tentar alcançar seus objetivos. Ela olhou para Lee, vendo que ele estava dando alguns chutes no ar, levantando algumas folhas que estavam dormindo no chão, mas que agora dançavam com as outras no ar, deixando-se levar pelo vento.

- Ten Ten, você está bem? Parece cansada – comentou, aproximando-se da amiga.

- Ah, sim, Lee. Eu estava treinando – disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Está um dia perfeito para isso! – disse, olhando para os alvos destruídos.

- Er... Lee...

- Oi?

- Você poderia... – começou a falar baixinho, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem rubras.

- Poderia? – indagou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Poderia... me... treinar? – pediu finalmente, abaixando a cabeça.

Lee ficou um tempo pensativo, olhou bem para Ten Ten que se mantinha distante. Ele foi se aproximando e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. E então, de repente os olhos de Lee receberam um brilho diferente, e disse:

- Então, você reconhece que eu sou um ninja poderoso da folha e quer meu treinamento? Ahhh... Gai Sensei você tem que ver isso. Aee!!!

Ten Ten ergueu sua cabeça e viu que Lee estava comemorando. Ela sorriu e agradeceu mentalmente por ter uma pessoa tão boa ao seu lado, uma pessoa que não ia ficar indagando seus motivos.

- Começaremos agora mesmo!! – gritou o outro, apontando o dedo para o céu, enquanto saía lágrimas dos seus olhos.

- Ah! Bem, Lee. Se pudesse, poderia começar amanhã? E... você poderia não contar para ninguém? – indagou, coçando a cabeça.

Lee a encarou entristecido, vendo que não poderia mostrar sua grande performance nesse dia tão lindo. Entretanto, seu olhar parou nas mãos de Ten Ten que estavam vermelhas pelo sangue pisado, mas não comentou nada, apenas concordou.

- Tudo bem! Então se prepare, pois amanhã de manhã você receberá o melhor treinamento possível! – disse sorridente – agora... vá descansar e coloque suas mãos numa água quente com sal!

Ten Ten olhou para suas mãos e as escondeu, depois olhou para Lee que virou o rosto para o outro lado. Ela sorriu, levantou-se e foi até ele, dando-lhe um abraço por trás, fazendo Lee ficar vermelho por um segundo, mas depois deu um sorriso paternal e aceitou o abraço, tocando nas mãos da garota, que encostou sua cabeça nas costas magras de Lee. E os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos.

- Boa tarde.

Uma voz forte cortou o silêncio. Ten Ten afastou-se rapidamente de Lee e olhou para Neji que estava parado embaixo de uma grande sombra feita por uma árvore. Ele estava com um olhar sério, mas logo se virou para um lado e começou a preparar-se para seu treinamento.

- Olá, Neji! – sorriu Lee, lhe estendendo a mão e levantando o dedão, como sempre fazia.

- Olá – disse Ten Ten, sentindo-se um pouco constrangida por ser pega daquele jeito com Lee.

- Então Ten Ten, você pode ir. E amanhã nos falamos, ok? – disse Lee, dando uma piscada para a garota.

- Sim, Lee e obrigada – agradeceu sorridente. Ela olhou para Neji que estava quieto, pegando seus equipamentos – até mais, Neji!

- Até – disse secamente.

Ten Ten correu para a sua casa, pulando pelos telhados das casas vizinhas, queria chegar o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou em casa, correu até o banheiro, despindo-se rapidamente, já não agüentava mais aquele cheiro de suor e o calor estava começando a afetá-la, sem contar que estava nos primeiros dias de menstruação. Seu corpo estava dolorido e precisava lavar-se.

Ligou o chuveiro no modo verão. Colocou a mão para sentir a temperatura da água, antes de se aventurar com seu corpo embaixo daquela chuva fininha. Aumentou um pouco a densidade de água, fazendo-a ficar mais fria e finalmente entrou, soltando seus cabelos castanhos que desceram por seu dorso, chegando até sua cintura. Ela ergueu sua cabeça, recebendo aquela água no rosto, sentindo toda sua tensão ser levada pela água.

Um cheiro perfumado envolveu o corpo de Ten Ten. Isso ocorreu por usar essências feitas por uma colega, que brincava de química. Os seus xampus, cremes e condicionadores eram feitos por ela, e possuíam um cheiro bom e atípico. Ten Ten, saiu do banho, sentindo-se revitalizada. Ela vestiu apenas uma calcinha para colocar seu absorvente, e jogou-se na cama. Na verdade, queria ficar pelada, mas não ia querer lavar seus lençóis depois.

O sol foi se pondo ao passar das horas e o céu azul claro foi ficando cada vez mais escuro, e aos poucos algumas estrelas se penduraram naquele grande manto azul, sendo acompanhadas por uma majestosa lua cheia.

Os olhos de Ten Ten foram se abrindo lentamente, ela olhou para seu relógio, vendo que eram onze horas da noite. Ela levantou-se e foi andando até a pequena cozinha, abrindo sua geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de suco de laranja.

- Ah, que moleza – comentou, jogando-se na cadeira e bebendo o suco da garrafa – mas dormi tanto que estou sem sono agora... – resmungou.

Ten Ten pegou um livro que estava lendo, um romance policial, e sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava no canto do seu quarto e ali começou a ler, até sentir seus ombros ficarem tensos e o sono voltando a tomá-la. Mas desta vez acabou cochilando na poltrona, para ser acordada com seu despertador, que marcava sete horas da manhã.

- Ah... isso sempre me assusta – comentou, andando até o despertador, desligando-o – Hoje eu irei aprender um pouco de taijtusu! Estou tão ansiosa – falou consigo mesmo.

Ten Ten abriu seu armário e depois olhou para a janela, vendo que o sol estava aparecendo, mesmo sendo tão cedo. Com certeza seria outro dia quente. Então pegou um short de Lycra preto, que ficava um palmo acima dos seus joelhos. Colocou uma regata larga da cor rosa claro. Seu cabelo foi preso nos seus dois coques no alto da cabeça, acompanhados por umas fitas azuis clara, que fizeram lacinhos envolta de cada coque.

- "Ótimo..." – pensou, sorridente. Então foi até sua penteadeira, passando protetor solar no seu corpo, um pouco de desodorante e preparou sua mochila.

Ela foi até sua cozinha, comeu um lanche natural e tomou um copo de leite. Preparou seu lanche para levar e depois saiu apressada de casa.

Quando chegou no campo de treinamento, ela avistou Lee que estava fazendo flexões com uma mão nas costas.

- Ten Ten! Que bom que chegou, eu estava a sua espera!! – disse, mostrando o fogo que corria por seus olhos.

- Que bom Lee! – sorriu, aproximando-se do companheiro.

- Vamos começar fortalecendo nossos corpos! Primeiro iremos nos alongar, depois caminhar, depois correremos um pouco, depois iremos nos alongar e assim por diante.

- Sim, Lee – sorriu – e obrigada!

- Vamos!!!!!!! – gritou, apontando seu dedo indicador para cima.

Os dois começaram a se alongar e depois saíram para caminhar e logo em seguida começaram a correr. E ficaram nesse ritmo até as onze horas da manhã, onde resolveram parar para descansar e tomar uma água.

- Depois iremos treinar seus braços e pernas! Faremos flexões e agachamentos!

- Uhum! – fez um "sim" com a cabeça, pois não tinha fôlego para falar – "ah, Lee, você sempre treinou tão arduamente... realmente, não tem como eu ser forte se eu não pegar pesado" – pensou.

Lee levantou-se para pegar algo em sua mochila e acabou enroscando seu pé na alça da bolsa de Ten Ten e se desequilibrou caindo em cima da garota, que foi pega desprevenida, batendo suas costas no chão.

Os dois ficaram sem olhando por um segundo, até Lee ficar vermelho de vergonha por estar numa posição tão constrangedora e Ten Ten apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu.

- Vocês não acham que deveriam fazer isso em outro lugar?! – a voz cortante de Neji chamou a atenção dos dois que se afastaram rapidamente.

- Não, não, não... não é nada disso que você está pensando! – disse Lee, gaguejando – eu escorreguei e... cai em cima da Ten Ten, perdoe-me Ten Ten! Eu me desequilibrei.

Ten Ten respirou fundo e se levantou, olhando para baixo, não tinha coragem de encarar Neji naquele momento. Estava com vergonha e não queria que Neji pensasse mal dela.

- Tudo bem Lee, foi um acidente – disse, tranqüilizando o garoto de grandes sobrancelhas grossas, mas seu coração ainda estava agitado. E foi nesse momento que olhou para Neji, que a olhava de canto com frieza.

- O que fazem aqui? – indagou Neji, olhando para os dois.

Lee e Ten Ten se olharam de canto, pensando no que iriam responder, mas não disseram nada, pois não conseguiam pensar em nada no momento. Eles deveriam ter pensado no que dizer antes de se deparar com essa situação.

- Er... Nos encontramos quase agora e resolvemos fazer um lanche aqui! – disse Lee, fazendo Ten Ten dar um tapa na sua testa, por ouvir tamanha estupidez. Obviamente que Neji não ia acreditar que eles resolveram fazer um piquenique do nada, nesse dia tão quente, sendo que não era nenhum dia especial ou feriado.

- Não é Ten Ten? – indagou Lee, sorridente – "Ah, como eu sou esperto, Neji não vai suspeitar!!" – pensou em seguida, olhando para o céu.

- Ah... é! – disse Ten Ten. Ela não poderia desmentir ou dizer outra coisa, pois seria insensato.

- Vamos indo Ten Ten? – indagou Lee, dando uma piscada para a garota. Ela resolveu se arrumar e sair logo dali, pois o olhar de Neji a estava matando.

Os dois se arrumaram e se despediram rapidamente de Neji que os olhou desconfiados, mas nada fez e continuou a dar atenção aos seus afazeres.

E nesse ritmo passaram-se dois meses. Ten Ten e Lee eram cada vez mais amigos e andavam sempre juntos, não só nos treinos como também em festas, feiras de ruas e festivais. Eram bons amigos.

Nesse tempo Ten Ten estava muito mais forte, tinha mais massa muscular e seus movimentos estavam cinco vezes mais rápidos que antes, também estava com um bom reflexo e seu taijutso havia sido aprimorado. Algumas vezes eles contaram com a ajuda de Gai Sensei, pois Lee não conseguiu guardar segredo para com ele, mas Ten Ten não se zangou e aceitou a ajuda dos dois sobrancelhudos.

Era uma tarde mais fria, Ten Ten estava arrumando suas armas espalhadas pelo chão. O céu estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e seu corpo estava cansado. Sua atenção estava voltada para os seus afazeres e assim não percebeu a presença de Neji.

- O que faz aqui Ten Ten? – indagou, chamando atenção da garota.

- Neji! Ah, eu estou recolhendo minhas armas – sorriu – e você?

- Apenas tomando um ar – disse, pegando uma espada que estava ao seu lado e jogando na direção de Ten Ten.

- Obrigada – sorriu, pegando o objeto de metal afiado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Neji começou a falar.

- Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – indagou, finalmente.

Ten Ten ficou um tempo pensando naquela pergunta. Não tinha como esconder aquela situação de Neji. Ela não o ajudava mais nos treinos de Neji, onde ela sempre o atacava com suas armas para treinar o alcance do seu byakugan. E estava sempre andando com Lee.

- Bom, faz uns dois meses – revelou, olhando para o chão – não queria que soubesse, pois poderia pensar...

- Não precisava esconder! – a interrompeu de repente – só estava na cara, pois estavam andando sempre juntos. A vida de vocês em particular não me interessa, mas não precisava esconder.

Ouvir aquilo havia sido um baque para Ten Ten. Ela encarou aquele olhar que lhe alfinetava.

- Não se importa se eu não lhe ajudar nos seus treinos? – indagou, desejando não ouvir alguma coisa desagradável, mas tratando-se de Neji, sabia que não ia ouvir algo que desejasse.

- Não. Eu posso treinar muito bem sozinho. Você era um extra, mas tudo bem. Tem que dar tempo para você e Lee agora – disse, olhando para o lado, não deixando que ela percebesse seu olhar enciumado. Estava sendo difícil para Neji segurar seus sentimentos. Não sabia lidar com eles e agora que estava começando a reconhecê-los.

- Tudo bem... eu fico feliz por ter lhe ajudado enquanto precisou – disse, virando-se de costas para que Neji não olhasse suas lágrimas – eu estou indo, depois limpo todo o resto! – e no segundo seguinte, Ten Ten havia desaparecido. Estava correndo para longe de Neji.

Neji ficou olhando a garota se afastar e então olhou para as armas jogadas no chão, lembrando-se das tardes que passava com Ten Ten. Ela ficava horas treinando-o, ajudando-o a melhorar cada vez mais. Entretanto, Neji nunca se mostrara agradecido e apesar de gostar da presença da garota, nunca havia demonstrado.

Às vezes Ten Ten lhe trazia alguma comida especial que havia cozinhado especialmente para ele, mas apenas agradecia e não dizia mais nada e também não retribuía a chamando para sair ou lhe dando algo em especial. Uma vez Ten Ten, havia costurado a faixa que segurava sua bandana, por ter sido danificada no treinamento. Mas essas gentilezas nunca eram retribuídas.

"_O amor é a amizade que se incendiou. Surge como serena compreensão,  
confiança, solidariedade e perdão. O amor permanece fiel no bem e no mal.  
Não exige a perfeição e é tolerante com as fraquezas humanas". (Guimarães Rosa)_

Neji ficou sentado naquela floresta, pensando nas suas burrices, e inúmeras tolices, sem contar na sua incapacidade de ser gentil e amável com alguém. Até mesmo com a pessoa que cobria seus sonhos. Pois era com Ten Ten com quem sonhava e acordava de repente na calada da noite, sentindo seu corpo suar e seu baixo ventre doer por ver que tudo era apenas um sonho e que se encontrava sozinho naquele quarto.

- Ué, cadê a Ten Ten?!

A voz de Lee tirou Neji dos seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para o companheiro que estava lhe encarando.

- "Como ela pode gostar de alguém tão estranho?" – pensou, olhando para as roupas de Lee e para seu corte de cabelo.

- Viu a Ten Ten? – indagou novamente.

- Não sei, você que deveria saber – disse friamente, levantando-se.

- Hum? Deveria? Bom, se você ver, por favor, peça para ela me encontrar, ok?

- Encontrar? Aonde? Na sua casa? – indagou, amargamente.

- Hum! Boa idéia Neji! Fale para ela passar na minha casa, assim poderemos conversar melhor. Boa idéia – disse, sorridente, recebendo um olhar irado do outro – er... algum problema? – perguntou em seguida.

- Quais suas intenções com Ten Ten? – Neji indagou, aproximando-se de Lee, com as mãos na cintura, mostrando um olhar irritado.

Lee ficou um tempo pensativo. Não podia dizer que estava treinando Ten Ten e que se tornara seu confidente.

- Hein?! – Neji deu mais um passo a frente, mostrando-se impaciente.

- Er... Apenas estou ajudando com algumas coisas! – disse, suando frio.

- Alguma coisa? Que coisas? – indagou sem entender – Por que não diz logo que estão namorando?

De repente os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas podia-se ouvir o bater de asas de alguns pássaros que passavam por ali. O vento estava mais forte e levantava as folhas que repousavam no chão, e a grama esverdeada era inclinada para baixo como se fizesse uma reverência àquele final de tarde.

- Namorados? Eu e a Ten Ten? Hahahahahaha... – começou a rir alto.

- Do que está indo, idiota!?

- Nós não somos namorados, Neji. Somos bons amigos! Eu gosto da Sakura! Você sabe disso e ainda terei o seu coração!! – disse, entusiasmado, esquecendo o acesso de risos.

- Então, por que Ten Ten disse que estavam juntos há alguns meses juntos?

- Ah, bom, isso... bom, já que ela te falou, er... não sei se posso contar – disse, olhando para o chão, pensando se deveria contar o "segredinho".

Neji agarrou a gola da blusa de Lee e o puxou contra seu corpo, assustando o jovem sobrancelhudo.

- Contar o quê?

- Calma, calma! Bom, Ten Ten estava sentindo-se mal por não estar conseguindo ficar mais forte. Então pediu minha ajuda. Afinal ela passava mais tempo te ajudando do que ajudando a si mesma, então ela me pediu para treiná-la. Ela não queria perturbar ninguém, então como tenho tempo de sobra e gosto da companhia da Ten Ten, eu aceitei passar os ensinamentos maravilhosos de Gai Sensei! – disse calmamente, sendo solto por Neji, que mostrava até um sorriso de alívio no rosto.

- Então esse tempo os dois estavam treinando? – indagou, para ter certeza se havia entendido tudo corretamente.

- Sim, o que você pensou? Que estávamos namorando? – indagou, sorridente – claro que não. Nós somos bons amigos.

Neji respirou fundo, sentindo que seus músculos haviam relaxados.

- "Ela gosta é de você Neji" – pensou Lee, com um olhar entristecido – "Pena que você não liga para isso. Só pensa em si mesmo".

- Ah, bom. Eu vou indo, até amanhã Lee. Tsunade nos chamou para nos dar uma missão. Portanto, descanse – disse, afastando-se rapidamente, sentindo seu coração bater novamente.

No dia seguinte. O time do Gai estava parado na frente de Tsunade que passava detalhes da missão que teriam que completar. Não era difícil, mas toda missão sempre carregava uma surpresa diferente.

Eles tinham que acompanhar um grupo de viajantes até sua terra natal, tomando cuidado para que não tomasse sua valiosa mercadoria.

Eram duas horas da tarde e já estavam saindo de Konoha com o grupo de sete pessoas, sendo quatro homens, duas mulheres e uma senhora de idade.

Ten Ten estava quieta demais nesse dia. Seus olhos estavam tristes e havia dormido mal essa noite. Seu corpo estava cansado e seus sentimentos cada vez mais despedaçados. Enquanto isso, Neji sentia-se melhor do que nunca, estava sentindo seu corpo cheio de energia. E Lee apenas observava a sua amiga, tentando saber o motivo de tanto descontentamento.

A carroça que estava sendo puxada por Lee e mais um homem, ela era muito pesada e estava difícil passar pela floresta, pois havia muitas pedras, troncos e buracos no meio do caminho.

Todos pararam de repente ao sinal de Neji. Ele havia levantando o braço, com a palma da mão aberta. Ele ativou seu byakugan e olhou para os lados atentamente. E nesse instante notou uma pequena agitação há uns vinte metros dali. Ele fez um sinal para Ten Ten que foi buscar informações.

Lee soltou a carroça e reuniu os viajantes para perto dele. Ele posicionou-se e ficou atento a qualquer movimento.

Um tempo passou e Ten Ten estava demorando muito. Neji olhou para Lee, que apenas concordou e logo em seguida saiu correndo na direção de Ten Ten. Ele foi seguindo os passos garota, até que finalmente a encontrou caída no chão, com uma corda gosmenta envolvendo seu corpo.

- Ten Ten, você está bem? – indagou, tentando soltá-la, mas cada vez que puxava, mais forte e apertada à corda ficava.

- Isso é inútil! – uma voz invadiu os ouvidos de Neji. Ele olhou para o lado e viu dois ninjas com bandanas da vila do Som.

- Quem são vocês? – indagou, olhando bem para os dois ninjas. Vendo o chakra que corria por seus corpos.

- Entreguem os viajantes e a mercadoria, que pensaremos se deixamos vocês vivos! – disse um ninja, com cabelos brancos, possuindo um par de olhos negros. Ele estava com uma grande espada nas mãos e parecia que havia sido ele que prendera Ten Ten naquela armadilha.

O outro ninja tinha longos cabelos loiros, que eram espetados para cima, seus olhos eram negros e suas mãos estavam escondidas por uma luva de couro.

Ten Ten abriu os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, ela tentou se mexer, mas a corda apenas fechou-se cada vez mais, apertando seus seios, que lhe machucavam. Neji a olhou de canto e concentrando seu chakra na ponta dos seus dedos, ela arrebentou aquela corda gosmenta.

- Hum, parece que vocês não irão nos entregar por bem! – disse o ninja loiro, movendo suas mãos rapidamente – Técnica da Bolha – disse finalmente, terminando sua técnica.

Neji e Ten Ten olharam para os seus pés que estavam grudados no chão por alguma coisa gosmenta e cada vez que se mexiam, a substância envolvia cada vez mais seus pés, subindo para os seus tornozelos.

O outro ninja desceu da árvore e foi até os dois, segurando sua longa espada de metal, que parecia ter vida própria, pois no final da lâmina havia uma boca com dentes de metal. Ele ergueu a espada com uma mão e a desceu na direção de Neji, mas este parou o golpe com as duas mãos a centímetros da sua cabeça.

- Isso não será suficiente! – disse o ninja, portador da espada. E foi então que Neji percebeu que a boca que estava na ponta da espada, correu na direção das suas mãos e ali começou a mordê-lo, fazendo-o soltar a espada, que lhe atingiu o ombro direito, cortando sua carne.

Ten Ten pegou um dos seus pergaminhos e cortou seu dedo, e invocou sua técnica, passando o dedo manchado de sangue pelo papel amarelado. Ela pegou duas facas afiadas de dentro do pergaminho e concentrou seu chakra no objeto. Logo em seguida cortou a coisa gosmenta que os seguravam e se afastou, puxando Neji pela cintura.

- Hum, bom truque – comentou o ninja, que tinha a técnica das bolhas gosmentas.

- Parece que ela fugiu do seu Ninjutsu, Sagai – comentou o ninja que carregava a longa espada – não será tão fácil assim. Deixe o resto comigo, vá atrás dos viajantes.

- Hum, espero que acabe logo com eles, Jungai. Logo irei ao seu alcance – disse, afastando-se dali.

Neji levantou-se com dificuldade e ativou seu byakugan, olhando bem para aquela espada medonha que parecia estar feliz de ter saboreado seu sangue.

- Neji!

- Deixe-o comigo, Ten Ten. Vá ajudar Lee!

Ten Ten hesitou por um instante, mas resolveu seguir as ordens do líder. Afinal, teria que ajudar Lee com aquele ninja estranho. Caso Lee ficasse preso, ele não poderia usar nenhum Genjutsu ou Ninjutsu para escapar.

Neji voltou sua atenção para o ninja a sua frente que preparava para atacá-lo novamente. Mas desta vez ele foi mais rápido, moveu suas mãos rapidamente invocando seu Hijutsu: "Manipulação dos 128 Tenketsus", atingindo o oponente nos pontos circulatórios do seu chakra.

No minuto seguinte, o inimigo estava no chão, desatordoado pela dor que o atingiu. Ele não podia usar nenhum Jutsu e sua espada estava trincada, pois havia tentado se proteger com ela, inutilmente, pois Neji era rápido demais para qualquer tipo de defesa.

O líder do grupo, sentou-se por um momento para recuperar seu fôlego e então foi atrás dos demais. Quando chegou, deparou-se com o outro ninja desacordado e amarrado numa árvore.

Os viajantes estavam amuados atrás da carroça, eles estavam assustados, mas felizes por terem bons protetores de Konoha com eles. E assim os viajantes continuaram o percurso sem mais nenhum estresse.

Quando finalmente chegaram à cidade, eles agradeceram e partiram para suas casas com a mercadoria a salvo.

Lee olhou para Ten Ten vendo que seu rosto estava um pouco machucado pela chuva de "kunais gosmentas" que aquele ninja havia lhe atacado. Mas graças ao treinamento, ela havia conseguido desviar de grande parte delas e atacá-lo num ponto vital, deixando-o inconsciente.

- Missão concluída! Vamos voltar! – disse Neji, com as mãos em seu ombros, sentindo o ferimento abrir cada vez mais.

- Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos primeiro – disse Lee - Vamos nos hospedar ali por algumas horas.

Ninguém discordou da idéia de Lee e resolveram ficar num hotel barato e sem luxo algum para descansarem. Afinal, estava escuro demais para voltarem para Konoha e ainda estavam feridos.

Os três ficaram no mesmo quarto, pois o hotel estava cheio por causa do evento que haveria na cidade no dia seguinte. Era a famosa corrida de cavalos, e muitas vilas vizinhas participavam. Essa disputa acontecia para restabelecer os laços de amizade entre as vilas que antigamente estavam em guerra.

Ten Ten havia passado uma pomada curativa no ombro de Neji e agora estava enfaixando para conter o sangramento. Enquanto isso, Lee estava olhando para a rua que estava cheia de comerciantes, montando suas barracas para iniciar o festival.

- Ah! Eu quero ir ao festival! – disse entusiasmado – vamos?

- Tudo bem! – disse Neji, deitando-se na cama após Ten Ten terminar o curativo.

- Eu irei tomar um banho – disse ela, pegando sua bolsa e fechando-se no banheiro.

Neji a observou se afastar e logo fechou os olhos cochilando um pouco. Enquanto Lee ficava olhando o comercio ganhar vida lentamente. Ele olhou para o relógio vendo que já eram sete horas e que as pessoas começavam a chegar para o festival.

Ten Ten saiu do banho finalmente. Ela estava usando um vestido rosa escuro, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, descendo até um palmo antes dos seus joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, apenas uma pequena mecha havia sido presa por uma pequena presilha de estrela.

- Uau! Ten Ten, você está bonita! – disse Lee, batendo palmas – que bom que você trouxe uma roupa assim! E eu não trouxe nada.

- Ah, eu sempre trago esse vestido comigo, Lee – sorriu – nunca se sabe o que encontramos numa vila vizinha!

- Sim! Eu irei trazer algum traje a partir de agora, Ten Ten! – disse, entusiasmado – irei pedir para Gai Sensei me ajudar a escolher!

Ten Ten sorriu meio amarelo, imaginando o traje cafona que Lee usaria.

- Neji ainda está dormindo? Será que o acordamos? – indagou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Hum, ele parece cansado e...

- Eu estou acordado! – disse, assustando os dois, que deram um passo para trás. Lee quase havia caído para fora da janela, e Ten Ten quase tropeçou numa bolsa jogada no chão.

Neji sentou-se na cama e colocou sua blusa bege com cuidado, para não desfazer seu curativo. Ele se levantou e entrou no banheiro sem dizer nada. Um tempo depois ele saiu e olhou para Ten Ten e Lee que conversavam alegremente, enquanto olhavam para o festival.

- Vamos? – indagou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Os três saíram do hotel deparando-se com uma rua cheia de pessoas animadas. As barraquinhas de comida estavam exalando um cheiro maravilhoso e não demorou muito para que Lee se afastasse dos dois companheiros com sua carteira para ir comer alguma coisa.

Ten Ten e Neji andavam lado-a-lado pela feira, olhando todas as atrações. Como o homem que cuspia fogo, a mulher que ficava dentro do jarro, o velho que deitava na cama de pregos e coisas do tipo.

- Quantas atrações clichês têm aqui – comentou a garota. Vendo o homem colocar uma mulher dentro de um jarro cheio de cobras – que coisas sádicas!

Neji apenas observava as coisas silenciosamente, às vezes olhava discretamente para Ten Ten, quando estava distraída.

- Você está com fome? – indagou Neji, avistando uma barraquinha de churrasco.

- Sim. Com esse cheiro qualquer um ficaria – comentou, com um leve sorriso no rosto, mas este sorriso logo morreu ao lembrar-se das palavras do dia anterior.

Os dois começaram a caminhar na direção de uma barraquinha de comida. Eles estavam perto um do outro, mas a movimentação perto da comida era maior e logo se afastaram. Ten Ten havia ficado para trás e tinha dois casais a sua frente e depois Neji, que continuava andando.

- "Sempre tão distante... tão longe, e eu sempre atrás. Eu deveria me dar mais valor, como mulher" – pensou, entristecida, vendo que Neji nem sequer olhou para trás, procurando-a.

Neji viu que Ten Ten havia ficado para trás, ele foi desacelerando cada vez mais seus passos, deixando os casais o passarem para finalmente ser alcançado pela garota. Ten Ten lhe deu um sorriso amarelo e se desculpou por ter ficado para trás. Neji apenas moveu a cabeça e logo em seguida fechou sua mão na mão de Ten Ten, assustando a garota.

- Para não nos separarmos – disse, sentindo a mão de Ten Ten fechar-se na sua fortemente.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar até uma das barraquinhas. Eles pararam na frente de uma barraca com uma grande tenda vermelha, e olharam para a variedade de produtos que estava exposto. Havia espetos de carne, peixe e queijo, sem contar que havia tempurá, guioza e shimeji fresco a venda. Ten Ten olhou para os lados pensativa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, pois a presença e Neji a estava deixando desnorteada.

- Vai querer alguma coisa? – indagou Neji, cortando seus pensamentos.

- Ah? - Ten Ten, estava fora da realidade e nem havia ouvido a pergunta do outro.

- Perguntei se vai querer alguma coisa – disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, achando estranho o jeito distraído dela.

- Ah! Bom... Eu vou comer um espetinho de carne e de... hum... vejamos, e um de queijo! – disse, soltando a mão de Neji com muito esforço para levar sua mão até sua pequena bolsa de mão, onde estava seu dinheiro.

Antes de Ten Ten pegar o seu dinheiro, Neji havia comprado os dois espetos que Ten Ten pediu e já havia comprado dois espetos de camarão para ele. E antes que a garota pudesse agradecer, ele disse:

- Aqui está. Coma enquanto está quente.

- O...Obrigada! – disse, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, acompanhado de duas bochechas avermelhadas de vergonha. Ten Ten abaixou a cabeça levemente e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, para que não a atrapalhasse enquanto comia. Ela mordeu o espeto de queijo, sentindo sua língua queimar.

- O que foi? – indagou Neji, ao ver que os olhos de Ten Ten encheu-se de lágrimas e que ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Quen...te! – disse, abrindo a boca, deixando que o ar entrasse para que amenizasse o calor que se instalou no interior da sua boca.

Neji deu um leve sorriso e pegou um pouco de guardanapo na barraca e entregou para Ten Ten que cuspiu o pedaço do queijo que lhe queimava sem nenhuma piedade. Enquanto Ten Ten se limpava, Neji pediu dois refrescos e se afastou dali, juntamente com Ten Ten para um lugar mais calmo, onde pudesse comer tranqüilamente. Os dois foram se afastando da movimentação da área de alimentação, foram andando para perto da floresta que cobria os arredores da cidade. Eles avistaram um banco feito de um tronco de árvore, era uma pequena pracinha onde alguns casais estavam namorando.

Quando se sentaram, eles puderam começar a comer tranqüilamente, sem se preocupar em se proteger das cotoveladas da multidão. Agora, o espetinho de Ten Ten estava mais fresco e ela podia comer tranqüilamente, mas sua língua estava áspera pela queimação ocorrida momentos atrás.

- Faz tempo que eu não vinha a um festival – comentou Ten Ten, a fim de puxar conversa.

- Eu nem me lembro qual foi à última vez que fui a um festival – comentou, olhando-a de canto, observando como seus olhos castanhos observavam atentamente os arredores - Ten Ten, por que não me disse que estava treinando com o Lee?

Ten Ten arregalou seus olhos por um momento, estranhando aquela pergunta vindo de Neji. Então ela pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Eu não queria mostrar que precisava da ajuda de ninguém. Por orgulho eu acho. E também, eu queria... queria ficar mais forte para lhe ajudar no seu treinamento, parece que nem para isso eu prestava mais, pois nunca mais você me chamou para ajudá-lo! – disse, abaixando a cabeça, não querendo encará-lo.

Neji ouviu em silêncio, voltando a mastigar um pedaço de camarão. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Era verdade que Ten Ten não o ajudava tanto no seu treinamento, mas ele havia descoberto que a presença de Ten Ten era importante para seu treinamento, pois a cada adaga lançada e defendida, Neji sentia que estava indo para o caminho certo, pois estava treinando parar proteger as pessoas com quem se importava. E se por acaso sentisse vontade de desistir ou fraquejar, se por um momento sentisse isso, ele olhava para Ten Ten e via que precisava continuar a ser forte para manter aquele sorriso que ela sempre lhe dava.

Ten Ten levantou-se de repente chamando a atenção de Neji. Ela sorriu gentilmente e disse:

- Vou procurar o Lee! Acho que ele deve estar preocupado.

Neji não disse nada. Ten Ten foi se afastando rapidamente, sentindo-se uma completa inútil por ver que Neji nem sequer a acompanhava naquele percurso, entretanto, seu coração parecia ter se acostumado a sofrer. Quando ela finalmente sumiu da vista de Neji, começou a correr, ir para longe, passando pelo meio das pessoas sem se importar em esbarrar nelas, sem se importar em sujar seu vestido de terra ou de ser xingada pelas pessoas que empurrou.

Ela finalmente pára ao sentir uma mão fechar-se no seu ombro. Seus olhos miraram o rapaz que a olhava de modo perplexo. E nesse instante, percebeu que estava com seu amigo Lee e que poderia chorar em paz como fizera várias outras vezes. Ela o abraçou e então começou a chorar baixinho.

Lee estava surpreso por vê-la tão fora de si, mas não a culpava, pois entendia como era ter um amor não correspondido. Ele simplesmente a abraçou e encostou seu queixo na sua cabeça, abrigando aquela garota que parecia um passarinho com a asinha quebrada e que precisava de toda atenção possível para poder voltar a voar no futuro.

Neji estava seguindo os rastros de Ten Ten, pois precisava explicar para ela que precisava dela no seu dia-a-dia, ele não sabia como ia fazer isso, mas precisava fazê-lo, pois seu coração parecia que ia explodir se continuasse em silêncio. Entretanto, Neji parou de persegui-la ao ver que Ten Ten estava nos braços de Lee, abraçando-o carinhosamente como se fossem namorados.

- "Será que... os dois..." – Neji pensava aflito.

Ele observava Lee tocar em seu rosto algumas vezes e lhe dizer alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Seus olhos estavam queimando diante daquela cena, mas ele controlou-se, apenas se afastou e foi pensar sozinho, tentar distrair seus pensamentos.

Lee enxugava as lágrimas de Ten Ten, enquanto ela desabafava. Os dois resolveram voltar para o hotel, pois tava muita confusão da rua. Quando chegaram no quarto do hotel, Ten Ten agradeceu e se trancou no banheiro. Tudo o que ela mais queria no momento era tomar um banho, colocar seu pijama e dormir.

O quarto de hotel estava silencioso, Lee estava lendo algumas anotações que fez dos ensinamentos de Gai Sensei. A porta do quarto foi aberta, Neji entrou silenciosamente com um olhar distante. Ele encarou Lee severamente e sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava no canto do quarto.

- Onde estava Neji? – indagou Lee.

- Por aí...

- Hum. Que horas iremos partir?

- Antes do meio dia quero estar em Konoha.

- Então acho melhor sairmos umas sete horas. O que acha?

- Tudo bem – disse, virando-se para o lado oposto de Lee, empurrando o encosto da poltrona para trás, para que ela virasse uma cama.

Lee olhou para Neji e depois olhou para a porta do banheiro, ouvindo o som do chuveiro e então suspirou, pensando:

- "Esses dois estão tão mal humorados ultimamente. Ten Ten eu não culpo, mas Neji poderia ser mais sensível".

De repente Lee viu uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção. Numa barraca, uma mulher estava vendendo um doce de chocolate em formato de uma bola de tênis. Ele observou com mais atenção e viu que se tratava do doce favorito do seu mestre.

- Ah! Neji, eu vou comprar um negócio para o Gai Sensei! Já venho!! – disse, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Neji só ouviu a porta batendo com força. Ele suspirou e voltou a encostar sua cabeça no encosto da poltrona, fechando os olhos e tentando deixar o sono lhe levar.

Momentos mais tarde, Ten Ten sai do banho, usando um short branco de algodão e uma regata rosa, cheia de rendas da mesma cor. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e úmidos. Quando ela avistou Neji, ela fechou silenciosamente a porta do quarto e caminhou até sua mochila, guardando seu vestido e suas roupas íntimas. Depois caminhou até a cama de casal que foi deixada para ela e deitou-se, sem fazer barulho.

Ten Ten fechou os olhos tentando dormir, ela não queria olhar para Neji naquele momento, pois seria capaz de dizer alguma besteira. Então apenas cerrou seus olhos com força e deitou-se com a barriga para cima, esparramando-se na cama.

Neji por sua vez não estava dormindo, e quando sentiu o cheiro de Ten Ten não conseguiu mais parar de pensar nela. Ele virou-se e se ajeitou na poltrona, virando seu corpo na direção da garota, para poder olhá-la. Seus olhos desceram por seu rosto, notando suas maças avermelhas, parando seu olhar nos lábios finos e pequenos. Ele suspirou e voltou a observá-la, descendo seu olhar pelo pescoço de Ten Ten, e caminhando até seus seios fartos e redondos, um deles até tentava escapar para fora do decote. Neji ficou um tempo olhando para os seus seios, sentindo sua respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada, mas então se acalmou e terminou sua viagem com os olhos.

Ten Ten virou sua cabeça na direção de Neji, encontrando aquele par de olhos azuis claros lhe encarando. Ela se assustou e virou sua cabeça para o outro lado rapidamente.

- "Ah, idiota. Por que você virou assim? Ele vai pensar que eu tenho algum problema com ele!" – pensou Ten Ten – ah! Você me assustou Neji! Pensei que estivesse dormindo – disse em seguida, voltando sua cabeça na sua direção, encarando-o.

- Por que saiu tão apressadamente? – indagou, sentindo seu coração dar uma batida mais forte.

- Ah, nada. Eu estava... apenas agitada – disse qualquer coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Ten Ten, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Ah!? Claro... o que é?

- Você gosta do Lee? – indagou, sentando-se na poltrona para poder olhá-la.

Ten Ten ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando processar aquela pergunta e mais, queria entender o motivo dela. Ela sentou-se na cama e franziu seu cenho, e disse:

- Como amigo, Neji. Nada mais.

- Então... Então... – Neji fechou seus punhos e levantou-se, aproximando-se da cama, fazendo Ten Ten estranhar esse comportamento.

- Então...? – indagou Ten Ten, querendo saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Por que sempre que eu os vejo... vocês estão sempre agarrados? – perguntou finalmente, sentindo seu sangue ferver e fazer sua pele ficar levemente corada.

Ten Ten arregalou os olhos e ficou pensativa. Quando que ela e Lee ficavam agarrados? Ela pensou e pensou e não achou nenhuma resposta para aquela pergunta.

- Não sei, Neji – respondeu, sem saber o que dizer – O que você está falando? – indagou em seguida, curiosa com aquele comportamento.

- Como uma equipe, deveríamos contar um com os outros. Eu gostaria de saber se existe algo entre vocês. O Lee me disse que não havia nada e você também deu a entender que não também, mas... isso não parece verdade – disse, dando mais um passo para frente e depois deu outro passo, ficando a um braço de distância de Ten Ten.

- Neji, como você pode ser tão burro?! – disse num acesso de raiva, fazendo Neji se assustar com aquele tom de voz – Eu e o Lee somos bons amigos. Nós dois gostamos de pessoas diferentes e nós dois não somos correspondidos! Nada mais, apenas sabemos amenizar a dor do outro! Não tire conclusões maliciosas da nossa amizade.

Neji ficou quieto após esse baque, ele deu um passo para trás e abriu a boca, a fim de falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. E então seu cérebro começou a funcionar após um minuto de black-out.

- "Ela disse que gosta de outra pessoa... e que não é correspondida. Quem poderia ser? Será que eu conheço? O que eu devo dizer?" – pensava, enquanto via o olhar raivoso de Ten Ten.

O clima foi ficando cada vez mais pesado no quarto. Neji não sabia como reagir àquela descarga furiosa e Ten Ten estava sentindo-se uma idiota por ter falado assim com Neji.

- "Ten Ten sua idiota. Agora ele vai te odiar para sempre. Eu tenho que consertar isso!" – pensou, sentindo o pânico instalar-se em seu peito.

Ten Ten abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz de Neji lhe invadiu os ouvidos. E então ela o fitou de canto, sentindo medo do que viria a seguir.

- Você disse que não é correspondida? – indagou, sentindo sua voz sair fraca.

- Sim – sussurrou.

- Eu o conheço?

Ten Ten abaixou a cabeça a apertou suas mãos contra o lençol. O que ela poderia dizer? Se mentisse, talvez Neji ficasse com raiva dela. Mas se dissesse à verdade, ele poderia se a afastar dela para sempre. Era uma situação complicada.

- Eu o conheço, Ten Ten? – tornou a indagar, mas com mais convicção dessa vez. Ele aproximou-se, subindo na cama, ficando ajoelhado nela, olhando para o rosto de Ten Ten, que não o encarava.

Ela não respondeu e não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Neji perguntara. Seus pensamentos estavam caóticos. Por um lado, sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e contar seus sentimentos. Por outro lado, conhecendo a personalidade de Neji, este poderia sentir-se traído pela amizade que os dois cultivavam e no final se afastar dela.

Neji tocou em seu queixo, chamando sua atenção. Ele puxou seu rosto na sua direção, olhando para o par de olhos castanhos que pareciam tão distantes. Ele deixou seu dedão deslizar por sua bochecha, sentindo aquela pele macia, que raramente pôde encostar daquele jeito.

- Se você falar, talvez eu possa... Ajudar-lhe – disse, tentando saber desesperadamente quem ocupava o seu coração.

- Ah, Neji. Você não pode me ajudar – disse, entristecida – nunca serei correspondida.

- Como sabe? – indagou, relutante – como sabe disso sem ao menos conversar com essa pessoa? Ou você já falou com ele?

Ten Ten fez um "não" com a cabeça e voltou a encarar o lençol branco. Seu coração disparou por um segundo e depois voltou ao normal.

- Como pode desistir sem antes tentar algo? Você não é uma pessoa que se pode ser ignorada Ten Ten. Com certeza... você irá conseguir o que quer. E se não conseguir, significa que não era pra você! – disse, com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo aquilo alfinetar seu coração. Ele mesmo não sabia o motivo de estar empurrando-a para os braços de um desconhecido, mas o que Neji queria era ver o sorriso de Ten Ten novamente.

- Neji, eu... Gosto de... Você. Você... Não percebeu... Isso ainda? – disse finalmente, sentindo uma fraqueza invadir seu corpo. Ela respirou fundo e então o olhou de lado, tentando ver sua reação – Desculpe-me – disse, ao ver o olhar atônito de Neji.

Neji sentou-se na cama, sentindo seus ombros pesados demais. Ele sentiu seu coração afrouxar-se e um frio percorrer sua espinha, indo parar na sua barriga. Sua respiração ficou mais leve e então ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo suas mechas castanhas lhe cobrir o sorriso que se desenhou em seu rosto.

Ten Ten estava afastando-se de Neji. Ela estava sentada na beira da cama, de costas para ele. Estava pensando em se trancar no banheiro ou ir procurar Lee por aí, mas sentiu uma mão fechar em seu ombro direito. Ela olhou para trás, temendo alguma repressão ou alguma palavra afiada, mas apenas encontrou um par de olhos que não lhe dizia nada, absolutamente nada.

Uma outra mão segurou o outro ombro de Ten Ten. Neji se aproximou dela e a puxou para trás com força, puxando-a facilmente, fazendo-a colocar os pés no colchão novamente. Ela abraçou seus joelhos e encostou seu queixo neles, olhando para Neji, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

No entanto, Neji nada disse. Ele não era fã de palavras de amor, mas talvez não fosse esse o verdadeiro motivo para não dizer nada, talvez ele não soubesse o que dizer. Então, resolveu agir ao invés de ficar vendo o sofrimento que havia se instalado no peito de Ten Ten. Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando e não a culpava, pois sabia que tinha uma personalidade difícil. E sem mais delonga, Neji puxou aquele rosto com sua mão e encostou seu lábio no dela, sentindo o corpo de Ten Ten dar uma leve tremida.

O lábio de Neji deslizou para a bochecha de Ten Ten dando um beijo na sua maça e depois voltou a deslizar para os seus lábios, gostando de sentir aquele hálito quente contra o seu. Gostando de passar seus dedos por aqueles fios de cabelo, sentindo sua maciez, brincando com seus fios, enrolando-os nos seus dedos. Sua boca abriu-se e fez com que Ten Ten abrisse a sua também, esperando que Neji tomasse iniciativa, e ele o fez, fazendo sua língua escorregar para dentro daquela cavidade úmida e quente. Sua língua dançava pela boca de Ten Ten, ora rodava sua língua explorando os cantos, ora a esfregava na língua tímida dela, ora mordiscava seu lábio inferior para depois voltar e escorregar sua língua para dentro.

E nesse ritmo, Neji impulsionou seu corpo para frente, caindo por cima do corpo de Ten Ten, sentindo seu tórax amassar aquele par de seios fartos e macios. Suas mãos estavam paradas lado-a-lado da cabeça de Ten Ten, ele não teria coragem de tocá-la sem sua permissão, apesar de estar se segurando para não fazê-lo.

O coração de Ten Ten estava tão acelerado, que ela pensou que teria um infarto. Ela abria e fechava os olhos, para constar se tudo aquilo não era um doce sonho. Mas era impossível ser um sonho, pois seu corpo queimava de uma maneira que nenhum sonho conseguiria lhe deixar daquele jeito. Ela abraçou as costas de Neji e depois correu sua mão por seus braços, sentindo seus músculos, para depois voltar para suas costas. Queria sentir aquele corpo e tinha essa oportunidade.

- Deveria ter me contado antes – sussurrou Neji, acalmando-se por um instante. Ele sentou-se na barriga de Ten Ten e a fitou, notando como estava vermelha e como seus olhos brilhavam de um modo maroto.

- Tive medo – revelou.

Neji não disse mais nada, mas achou melhor parar de beijá-la, pois seu sexo já estava começando a ganhar vida. Por sorte seu short era largo e podia disfarçar, ele se afastou, levantando-se.

- O que foi? – indagou, Ten Ten.

- Nada. É que... o Lee pode voltar e eu não quero que ele nos pegue assim – disse, mas esse não era o verdadeiro motivo.

- Ah, claro! – disse – é mesmo. E aonde ele foi?

- Comprar alguma coisa – disse, virando-se de costas – eu irei tomar uma ducha – disse em seguida, pegando sua mochila e indo até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ten Ten respirou fundo e abriu um lindo sorriso, ela sentia vontade de sair correndo pelo quarto como se fosse uma criança, mas se conteve. E nesse momento, a porta do quarto foi aberta e Lee entrou, com uma cara estranha. Ele estava muito vermelho e atrapalhado, pois apenas com dois passos, ele acabou esbarrando na mesinha de centro do quarto.

- Lee? Você está bem? – indagou, Ten Ten. Levantando-se.

- Ah, sim. Sim, eu acabei de chegar, cheguei agora!! – disse, atrapalhado, olhando para cima, não olhando nos olhos de Ten Ten.

- Lee! Você nos viu? – indagou, com um lindo sorriso.

- Ah, perdoe-me Ten Ten! Eu estava voltando e vocês já estavam daquele jeito. Eu fiquei lá fora! Mas eu não queria ouvir. Eu juro! Só estava esperando o momento certo para entrar. Eu não queria interromper e...

- Chega Lee! - Ten Ten o interrompeu – está tudo bem. Agora vá descansar – disse, sorridente.

- Fico feliz que esteja assim, Ten Ten! Um dia Sakura irá olhar para mim! – disse, mostrando um certo entusiasmo, que só ele possuía.

- "É Lee, espero que um dia ela olhe a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Mas diferente de mim, você já se declarou e não foi correspondido. Espero que você seja forte, Lee" – pensou, entristecida. Mas logo voltou a sorrir, pois estava feliz demais.

Lee puxou uma cama que tinha embaixo da cama de Ten Ten, ela era de madeira e tinha umas rodinhas para ser puxada para qualquer lugar no quarto. Ele a puxou para um canto bem distante e cobriu-se com um lençol, fechando os olhos rapidamente, imaginando seu treinamento do dia seguinte.

Neji saiu do banheiro, usando uma camiseta preta e um short da mesma cor. Ele olhou para Lee que dormia profundamente, começando a roncar baixinho e então viu Ten Ten esparramada naquela grande cama de casal. Ele foi caminhando até a cama de casal e deitou-se ao seu lado, chamando a atenção da garota, que apenas deixou-se ser abraçada, dormindo em cima do peito de Neji, sentindo-se a garota mais feliz e bem protegida desse mundo. E não existia nenhum braço tão quente e protetor como o de Neji.

No dia seguinte. A luz do dia invadiu o quarto do trio, eles foram abrindo os olhos lentamente. O primeiro a se levantar havia sido Neji, o segundo foi Lee e depois Ten Ten. Eles arrumaram as suas coisas e partiram após pagar a conta.

O dia estava nublado e uma fina garoa acompanhava os jovens de Konoha. Nenhum deles trouxe um guarda-chuva ou uma capa de chuva. A garoa era fraca, mas ficar muito tempo andando embaixo dela seria exaustivo. Lee abraçava seu corpo, sentindo que sua temperatura estava caindo, a cada brisa que passava pelo trio, seus corpos se arrepiavam.

Neji andava ao lado de Ten Ten, os dois não trocaram muitas palavras por estarem constrangidos pela presença de Lee, e este estava caminhando à frente, exercitando-se para aquecer seu corpo.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar e tomar um banho quente – disse Lee, dando soltando um espirro, anunciando o início do seu resfriado.

- Eu também – disse Ten Ten, sentindo inúmeros arrepios pelo seu corpo – quem diria que choveria nessa região.

- Estava muito abafado. Essa chuva está sendo uma benção para essa região – disse Neji.

Horas mais tarde, o trio chegou ensopado em Konoha. Eles cumprimentaram os guardas que ficavam na entrada principal do vilarejo da folha.

- Bom, eu vou para casa – disse Lee, acenando para os outros, saindo rapidamente da vista deles.

Neji e Ten Ten se olharam de canto e nada disseram. A garota suspirou e disse:

- Eu também vou, senão irei ficar realmente doente.

- Ah... tudo bem.

- Algum problema, Neji? – indagou, esperando ouvir alguma coisa que lhe agradasse. Afinal, ela poderia ouvir alguma coisa carinhosa dele de vez em quando.

- Nada, nos vemos mais tarde – disse.

Ten Ten aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, deixando Neji duro e sem reação. Ela deu um longo suspiro ao ver que não seria tão fácil lidar com aquele ali e sem mais demora saiu, caminhando para casa.

Neji ficou parado no mesmo lugar durante um tempo, até que suas pernas se moveram e foi para sua casa também. Ele não sabia como reagir, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de relacionamento. Afinal, nunca havia ficado com uma menina antes e nem sequer havia se interessado por alguma.

As ruas de Konoha não estavam muito movimentadas por causa da chuva. Ten Ten caminhava com passos rápidos, mas parou ao encontrar Ino parada na frente da Floricultura.

- Bom dia, Ten Ten! – disse a garota, que acabou de colocar um vaso de rosas no chão.

- Seria um dia melhor se não estivesse tão molhada – disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

Ino e Ten Ten haviam se tornado amigas depois de um tempo. Ambas gostavam de conversar sobre garotos e sair para compras. Apesar do gênio difícil que possuíam, elas se davam bem.

- Hei! Vá para casa, tome um belo banho e depois passe aqui. Eu irei preparar um chá para nós duas – disse, com um sorriso ansioso no rosto.

- Sim! Eu venho. E preciso te contar uma coisa – disse, afastando-se da loira, dando um aceno para ela.

Ino sorriu e ficou parada na frente da floricultura. Ela estava ajudando sua família no comércio, apesar das vendas estarem baixas nesse dia tão frio e nublado.

- Ino!!

A garota olhou para o lado, encontrando Chouji e Shikamaru, que agora era um chunnin.

- Oi, o que fazem nessa chuva? – indagou, vendo seus companheiros.

- Shikamaru estava com vontade de comer alguma coisa fora, então eu vim junto – disse Chouji, abrindo um pacote de batatinhas fritas.

- Se vai comer algo agora. Por que está comendo antes, Chouji? – indagou irritada, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Ah, eu estou com fome – disse, fazendo uma cara de sofrimento. Mas logo abriu o pacotinho e enfiou uma dúzia de batatinhas dentro.

- Ah, que cansativo. Se eu soubesse que estaria um dia assim nem teria inventado de sair. Acho que vou para casa – disse, olhando para cima, mostrando um olhar cansado.

Chouji exibiu um olhar assassIno de repente. Shikamaru e Ino deram um passo para trás.

- Não! Você me disse que ia comer no restaurante de carne comigo hoje! – disse, guardando o pacote que já estava vazio.

Shikamaru coçou sua cabeça e respirou bem fundo, buscando paciência para agüentar aquele dia que parecia que seria longo. O recém chunnin olhou para Ino que estava dando algumas broncas em Chouji, explicando algo sobre colesterol, gorduras saturadas e coisas do tipo.

- Mas Ino... eu tenho muita fome – disse o garoto, com um olhar de cachorro sem dono – você não quer que eu fique magricela como você, quer?

- Eu sou assim, porque é assim que os meninos gostam! Ser magra e bonita – disse, com um sorriso triunfante.

- "De onde ela tirou isso?" – pensou Shikamaru, olhando para o corpo da garota.

Ino notou o olhar sobre si e encarou Shikamaru, esperando que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – indagou, intrigada com aquele olhar.

- Ah... de onde tirou que garotos gostam de mulheres magras? – indagou, olhando para baixo.

- Ora! Está falando sério? Claro que gostam! Tem que ver nas revistas, na televisão! Esse é o padrão atual – disse.

- Eu não gosto de mulheres magras – disse Chouji - Eu as acho umas bonecas de palito. Prefiro uma menina com personalidade e...

- ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO TENHO PERSONALIDADE?! – gritou, dando um soco na cabeça de Chouji, que sentiu medo daquele olhar feroz.

- Er... não! – disse, dando uns passos para trás e saindo correndo em seguida. Ele poderia suportar qualquer coisa, menos o mau humor da Ino.

Ino e Shikamaru ficaram um tempo se olhando em silêncio. A coloração de Ino estava voltando ao normal e ela estava começando a se acalmar, entretanto, sua raiva não havia passado e ficar ali sendo encarada por Shikamaru que não lhe falava absolutamente nada estava lhe irritando.

- Não vai me dizer nada? – indagou.

- Hum... Eu vou indo – disse, andando com as mãos no bolso e com a cabeça baixa.

- Espere, você vai andar nessa chuva? – indagou.

- Ah, sim. Minha capa rasgou – disse – não se preocupe.

Ino o observou se afastar e então entrou na loja. Shikamaru olhou para trás não a encontrando mais ali.

- "Ah... por que eu tenho que gostar de uma mulher tão complicada?" – pensou, sentindo seu peito pesar um pouco. Shikamaru guardava esse sentimento apenas para ele, nem com Chouji havia compartilhado, pois não queria criar nenhuma preocupação para o amigo, que talvez sentisse vontade de ajudá-lo e isso com certeza lhe traria bastante dor de cabeça.

Já na sua casa, Ten Ten havia tomado um longo banho quente. Ela saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa ¾ azul marinho. Seus cabelos foram secados por um secador, e agora estavam soltos. Ela colocou um par de meias e calçou uma sapatilha azul escuro e jogou-se na sua poltrona, sentindo seu corpo relaxar. Ela estava com fome, mas estava com preguiça de preparar alguma coisa, nem tinha vontade de ir se encontrar com Ino.

- "Ah, Ino me perdoe, mas eu acho que não vou vê-la hoje" – pensou.

A campainha foi tocada, chamando a atenção da garota. Ela demorou um pouco para se levantar e ir até a porta, desejando não ser nenhum vendedor ou coisa do tipo. Quando abriu a porta, surpreendeu-se com a visita de Neji. Ela abriu a porta, deixando-o entrar em sua casa.

Neji entrou no apartamento da garota, observando o local pequeno que morava. E então a olhou e disse:

- Gostaria de conversar com você.

- Eu também. Sente-se – disse, apontando para a mesa.

Os dois sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro e começaram a conversar sobre tudo que estava acontecendo entre eles. Os dois sorriam e pareciam contentes, não existia nenhum problema e ambos sabiam disso.

Depois que trocaram seus pensamentos, eles se beijaram e ficaram deitados na mesma cama, mas sem fazerem nada precipitado, apenas beijavam-se e descobriam o calor do outro.

Horas mais tarde resolveram pedir uma comida por telefone. Eles não estavam a fim de sair. Ten Ten estava preparando a mesa, colocando dois pratos, talheres e copos, enquanto Neji atendia o entregador. Os dois haviam pedido Nhoque com frango assado.

- Estou morrendo de fome – disse Ten Ten, sentando-se à mesa.

- Eu também, apenas comi um lanche em casa – disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ah, eu não comi nada desde que cheguei – revelou.

Neji a olhou com um ar de reprovação e então lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Não deveria ficar tanto tempo sem comer – disse. Ele pegou uma colher e começou a servir Ten Ten primeiro, colocando bastante nhoque em seu prato e depois deu duas coxas do frango para ela.

Ten Ten apenas ficou observando a face de Neji, enquanto ele a servia. Era maravilhoso ter Neji com ela, e saber que ele era tão educado, cavalheiro e gentil. Quando Ten Ten olhou para seu prato, quase teve um treco. Neji havia colocado três vezes mais do que ela comia normalmente.

- Ah, eu não como tanto assim – disse.

- Come menos que isso? – indagou, vendo que o prato de Ten Ten era tão pequeno para ele.

- Três vezes menos – disse, vendo aquelas duas coxas de frango, mais as quatro conchas cheias de nhoque – acho que vocês meninos são mutantes! Como podem comer tanto!? – riu baixinho.

- Não sei como vocês se agüentam em pé com o que comem – comentou – tem meninas que são tão magras, que dá pena.

Ten Ten ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando se aquele comentário havia sido para ela. Neji começou a se explicar antes mesmo de Ten Ten perguntar algo.

- Não estou falando de você! – disse rapidamente – por exemplo, aquela sua amiga Ino. Pelo jeito não deve comer nenhuma maça por dia. Eu acho mulher muito magra feia. Não me refiro a você, eu te... acho linda – disse, finalmente, ganhando um lindo sorriso de Ten Ten.

Os dois terminaram de jantar. Ten Ten havia jogado todo o resto do seu prato no prato de Neji que acabou comendo tudo. Os dois ficaram conversando em cima da cama de Ten Ten e resolveram adormecer junto, sem fazer nada a mais. Eram jovens, era o começo de uma relação e não queriam apressar nada, apesar de seus corpos e hormônios quererem outra coisa.

E a luz do luar cobriu como um manto aqueles dois corpos jovens que dormiam entrelaçados. Ambos com um sorriso satisfatório no rosto. E seus corações batiam fortemente sem aflições ou pesares. Eles estavam livres de suas máscaras e agora poderiam se amar sem medo.

_Tudo o que sabemos do amor, é que o amor é tudo que existe.  
(Emily Dickinson)_

Fim

Hello. Espero que tenham gostado desse romance, como eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Eu ia alongar a fanfiction, escrevendo sobre outro casal: Shikamaru x Ino, mas vou deixá-los para outra fanfiction.

Comentários são sempre bem vindos. Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Fanfiction concluída em 05/11/2007


End file.
